Filthy Reservoir
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: After a long training session, Squall encounters a large blonde and an irresistable offer. SxS... yaoi...r/r...thx.


Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Warning: Hot Seifer x Squall aqua fun! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I grunted harshly as I was brutally knocked to the dusty ground, my sore knees burning. Staring straight ahead of me, I listened as the creature's heavy pace thudded closer and closer to where I sat hunched over. My eyes widened hardly when I felt the overgrown T-Rexuraurs' hot breath on my back and neck. I turned sharply, making a clean slice along the animal's stout gut, bringing my blade back down again to catch its neck. I blinked rapidly, cringing a bit as thick blood splayed over my face, running down across my neck to my chest.  
  
"Fucker," I muttered to myself, as the monster fell to the ground with a reassuring thud.  
Hoisting my now battered blade up to rest on my left shoulder, I weakly ambled over to the entrance of the training center, pushing my way out.   
The showers were dark and wet, not to mention quiet. I sighed, indulging silently in the pleasure, it seemed, that I was never meant to have. Treading my fingers along my worn body, I inspected each wound carefully. I winced, the sound echoing off the walls of the vacant room, as I brushed a cut deeply engraved in my arm. Grabbing a bar of soap from the withering ledge, I quickly soaped up my body, cautious of my injuries. Deliberately cleaning the numerous bloody cuts, I smiled a satirical expression as the hot jets of water beat down onto my face. I paused, listening in the distance as the heavy metal door opened, footsteps ensuing the noise. The footfalls continued on closer to the stalls until they ceased altogether.  
  
"Zell?" I yelled, irritably swatting suds from my eyes.  
  
When I finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I snatched up my towel and yanked the shower curtains back. Trudging over to my locker, I pulled a clean pair of pants over my waist and looked around the empty room. I scoffed inwardly at the eerie ear-deafening silence. I pulled on a shirt while shutting my locker. Scooping up my belongings, I sought to leave the locker room. Nearing a corner, I shut my eyes tightly as I was pushed roughly up against the lockers hard.  
  
"Are you avoiding me?" a harsh tone inquired. Jade shifting seas glared back at me, burning me, as I eased open my eyes.   
Unwieldy fingers bit into my arms.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" I growled.  
  
"Why are you so bitter, Squally-boy?" he said, taunting me. I tried to force my arms out of his painful grip, pulling and wrenching. He just laughed at me.  
  
"Let go of me, you fucking dick!"  
  
"I'll let go when you tell me what's wrong," he said, using a surprisingly soft tone.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Seifer?" I relaxed my body, but not my gaze.  
  
"You think I haven't noticed? You've been avoiding me, Squall. Why?"  
  
"Just what are you on, Seifer?" I scoffed. "I mean, it's not like we've ever been buddy-buddy enough for me to even enjoy your company at all. Just cause I let you fuck me once or twice--"  
  
"You're off by three."  
  
"Whatever. Just cause we've fucked numerous times, it doesn't mean that I actually look forward to seeing you everyday." Silence. "Because, believe me, I don't. Now let. me. go."  
  
I gasped rather loudly when he jerked me around sharply, pinning my arms against my sides, his arms wound coiled tightly around my waist. I felt his chin against my bare neck.  
  
"You look tired," he soothed. "And you look like you could use a break . . . " I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What's your point?" I said, deadpan as ever.  
  
"Come swimming with me," he said, tracing the shell of my ear with his tongue. I shivered.  
  
"We can't. . . I--I thought we. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know I said we wouldn't see each other anymore after what happened last week, but I just needed to see you," he whispered, massaging my shoulders. I kept my stance as I thought about how Quistis' eyes bulged to the ends of the earth when she walked in on Seifer and I fucking like crazy, me sprawled out over her desk. The scream she let out was uncanny. "Come on, baby . . ."  
  
"Seifer, what do you think is going to happen the next time we're caught? We'll both get expelled," I said clearly, even though my defenses were already weakening.  
  
"I know that, baby, but--"  
  
"Can you not call me that?"   
  
"It's nothing sexual," he continued as if I had not spoken. "I just think you need to rel-lax." I shuddered, him letting "relax" draw out slowly, sexily.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I breathed, feeling Seifer's fingers slide up my shirt, his hand spreading across the expanse of my chest, lightly grazing my nipples.  
  
"Because you need it," he said, trailing little suckling kisses from my cheek, along my neck, down to my shoulder. "You love it."  
  
"No... I--I don't--unh!" I moaned as he squeezed both my now hard nipples. He clutched my waist and turned me around to face him.  
  
"Tell me you don't need me," he whispered, his lips only centimeters from mine.  
  
"I-- I..." He was turning me on so much.  
  
"Tell me and I'll let go," he breathed, pushing his knee against my crotch. I caught my breath. I didn't want him to let go.  
  
"I--I need you, Seifer." I admitted regretfully, rubbing up against him, despite his restricting grip.  
  
"I thought so," he grinned, pecking me on the lips. "So you'll come with me?"  
  
"Yes," I muttered, lowering my head.  
  
"Good. Come on, I know a short-cut," he smirked, holding out his hand to me.  
I drew in a breath sharply at the splendor of Seifer's strong and chiseled body. The dark blue bikini briefs he wore barely held on to his thick crotch, leaving my hormones to torment me. I sat leisurely against a forgotten lawn chair, watching as Seifer dove cleanly into a far side of the pool. I looked around the quiet natatorium, the water reflecting gleaming shadows over the ceiling. I listened as Seifer swam the expanse of the pool. He came up for air.  
  
"Come on, Squall. I'm not gonna bite," he grinned, splashing me with water. I watched in silent awe as his muscles flexed and moved underneath his sun-bronzed skin. I felt shrimpy in black swimming trunks compared to him, but I knew that if I set foot in that pool, there'd be no turning back. So I took the alternative. I stood, moving to the edge of the pool, and sat down again, allowing my legs to swish the water back and forth. He dove back under. I couldn't see his shadow beneath the water. Perhaps he was too far down. I counted to ninety-two and he still hadn't come up.  
  
"Seifer?" I called, concerned. I pushed myself off the ledge, bouncing into the water. I waded to the middle of the pool, the water up to my chest. "Seifer? Sei-- Ahh!" I yelled as I was pulled underwater. The chlorine burned my eyes. I squeezed them shut as strong arms encircled my waist, bringing me further down, it seemed, into the depths of a long forgotten sea. I felt his hands drifting inside my trunks, trying to grasp my slowly hardening penis. I broke away in a frenzy, swimming to the surface. Three panicked breaths and a few speedy heartbeats later, Seifer joined me.  
  
"What's wrong, Squall?" he asked coolly.  
  
"What if someone walks in?" I said, slowing my breathing.  
  
"I locked the doors," he said, pointing to two keys that rested on another lawn chair.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come here. I want to show you something," he said after a while, motioning to me. I floated over to where he stood, inches away.  
  
"What do you want to show me?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. He grabbed my wrist tightly, moving my hand so that it brushed across his hard erection. I gasped and jerked my hand back, as if he burned me. He pulled me to him, kissing from my lips down to my neck. I shuddered as I felt his cock pulsating against my stomach. I lifted my face to the ceiling, moaning quietly.   
  
"God, Squall, your body feels so fucking good. Mmm..." I let out a rather unmanly squeak as he ground his crotch into mine, unearthing moans and groans from the both of us. I grew hard in no time. Slipping off his swimwear, he threw the clothing onto the tiled deck. Without speaking, he slipped off my trunks, discarding them in the same manner.   
  
He lifted me, his hands underneath my bottom, carrying to the deep end of the pool. He pushed me against the edge, my back brushing against the cool tiles and stone, beckoning me to wrap my legs around his hips. He slid one long finger inside me, jerking me off to distract me from the pain of the unprepared entrance. I cringed as he maneuvered two, then three fingers up my ass, kissing me, muffling my moans of slight discomfort. "Damn Squall, you're so tiny."  
  
"Just fuck me already," I breathed, impatient.  
  
"If you say so," he chuckled, moving so that the head of his erection pushed against my now stretched opening. He pushed into me, holding tightly onto the sides of the pool, grunting until he was fully seated within me, brushing up against my prostate. I whimpered, closing my eyes tightly as I ground my body hard onto his cock, pushing him in deeper. I squeezed him around the waist with my legs, silently asking him to move.   
  
He groaned, sliding out of my body, only to push back in. He carefully repeated this until he maintained a slow, steady rhythm. I clawed at his back with my short nails, letting out a mewl-like coo when he forced himself back inside me. I buried my face in his shoulder, unable to stop the soft sounds from escaping my lips. Seifer chuckled. "God I love it when you do that."  
  
My breath became shorter, faster, as he sped up the pace. I mewled when he treaded his fingers though my hair, rubbing my scalp. I mewled when he bit into my neck, muffling his own loud moans, the water splashing violently around us. He lifted my hips higher, allowing my legs to rest on his shoulders. I mewled as he fucked me harder, pounding himself into my body. "Oh God, Seifer. Yeah, fuck me...harder...."  
  
I whined as he slowed his pace, pushing hard and deep within me. I opened my eyes, letting my gaze lock with his own desire filled eyes. I gasped when he pinched the tip of my penis, fucking me harder. "Seifer, I have to cum."  
  
"No, not yet," he whispered, still driving himself hard into me. He groaned as I cooed against his ear.  
  
"Seifer, please . . . let me cum. . " I shrieked when he let go and I discharged violently over the both of us, the warmly mingling with the coolness of the water. He came a few seconds later, spilling his warm seed in me, groaning loudly. I frowned at the silence of the room. "Seifer, get up."  
  
"Nnh," he breathed picking his head off of my sweaty shoulder. He suddenly looked alarmed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked, looking off to the side.  
  
"Do I hear what?"  
  
"Footsteps." I quieted and sure enough, there were footsteps nearing the swimming area. Oh, shit. "Well, didn't you lock the doors?"  
  
"I did, but who the hell knows if they have an extra key or something." As soon as he finished speaking, the doors burst open, revealing a very surprised Quistis and a very pissed Cid.  
  
"Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart. Put your clothes on immediately and see me in my office!" He turned sharply, marching out of the room. Quistis turned more slowly, sparing us a disgusted glance before trailing the headmaster.  
  
Oh, Fuck. Not again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes! This signals the end of my little "vacation/break".... I guess it's back to writing for me.... *sigh*... well, I've always wanted to do one where Squall and Seifer fuck in a pool... and eureka! I've done it! yes? no?... didn't read it? ... either way it goes, i'd like to know what you people think, ya know? thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
